


pushing the limits

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: do you write nsfw? cause I'd like to request maybe some tender sheith lovemaking? or naked cuddles post that or smth intimate like so... hngngbh bless you for doing this for the sheith tag <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> i generally headcanon keith as 19 going on 20 and shiro as 22 tops. so that's their ages here.

Keith drags lazy fingertips up Shiro’s back, smearing sweat drops into his warm skin. Sighs against the other man’s cheek at the lazy pace with which Shiro’s jerking him off. Tilts his head back when Shiro presses open mouthed kisses down his neck, an open invitation to mark him up.

 

Their legs are hopefully tangled together with the sheets but Keith pushes his leg higher up against Shiro, pulls him closer. Rolls his hips so that Shiro’s length slides against him and leaves pre-come smeared against his thigh.

 

Shiro laughs, short and husky. Keith shivers at the thought that he's the only one who gets to hear Shiro sound so breathless, “Greedy.”

 

He hums in agreement because yeah. He’s as greedy as can be when it comes to Shiro. Keith wants everything Shiro will give him and then some. Shiro laughs again, murmurs something else but it’s lost under the loud gasp Keith lets out because Shiro’s pushing a slick finger into him.

 

Back arching, Keith’s torn on what he wants. He rolls his hips, wanting more of both - the hand jerking him off and the finger sliding into him. Panting, Keith curls his fingers into a fist. The drag of his fingernails against his back makes Shiro hiss.

 

“Shiro…” Keith moans, staring sightlessly up at the dark ceiling.

 

“I got you. I got you,” Shiro soothes him, teeth pressing against Keith’s neck as he pushes the finger in all the way. And curls the digit.

 

Shiro’s name turns into a mangled cry, which turns into a torrent of desperate moans under the relentless pressure Shiro puts on his prostate. Keith can only hang on, writhing in the little space he’s got between the bed and Shiro’s body.

 

Throwing his head back, Keith squeezes his eyes hard and thinks this is how he wants to go. Surrounded by Shiro in all the ways that matter. His stomach clenches when he realizes that Shiro’s moving his hips too, grinding his hard erection against Keith’s thigh.

 

“Oh _God_ ,” Keith warbles, nails digging harder into Shiro’s back when he feels a second finger slip in. 

 

It’s hard to breathe. The air between them is too hot. One spark and Keith's sure the air will light on fire. Keith gulps in heated air, stares into Shiro’s blown pupils and feels the cold rush of his second, more intense orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“Close?” Shiro asks in a strained voice. Keith can only nod, tears gathering at the edge of his eyes. He tries to maintain eye contact but Keith can’t. He needs to close his eyes and chase the pleasure building in him.

 

When it peaks, Keith gasps and clenches down on Shiro’s fingers. Trembles hard as his cock weakly spurts his release over Shiro, slicking his fingers and splashing against his torso. Chokes on a strangled noise because Shiro is still… 

 

“Shi-” Keith whines, pressing his forehead against the taller man’s shoulder and shudders. It’s too much. Too much. He can feel his cock twitching, letting out one last, weak spurt before giving up. 

 

“Think you could do three?” Shiro’s voice is liquid dark and dripping with dirty desire. Heavy with promise but gentle. Oh so gentle. 

 

Keith whimpers because he doesn’t know. He’s never… They’ve never tried for three. 

 

“M-maybe?” 

 

He feels something close to pride when Shiro shudders against him. A weak smirk pulls the corner of his mouth up. It’s nice to know the effect he has on the other man. 

 

Shiro exhales hard enough to make his body shake, “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

 

“Death by sex is a good way to die.”

 

That gets him a laugh and a kiss. Keith smiles into the contact, chasing for second, third, fourth kiss before murmuring, “Let me suck you off then you can try for the third.”


End file.
